Medic's Daily Life
by Power Master
Summary: Learn why a stubborn and grumpy medic became valuable member to Optimus Prime, especially during Cybertronian Great War.


**'_My name is R-107, or known to my present Autobots - Ratchet. My whole life... is all about medic,'_** narrated Ratchet, **_'Trust me... It was before the Cybertronian Great War between Autobots and Decepticons. I lived for ten thousand years. And it was Dark Age, or known as Reign of Quintessons.'_**

On the Dark Age of Cybetron, most of the menace and fierce shark-looking robots, Sharkticons, holding their flail mace, swords, maces and shields, glaring at the Cybetronians, who were working and building guns, tanks, and couple of devices. The Cybetronian were slaves to these menaced robots.

Among the Science Department, Cybertronian Scientists worked on the formulas and chemicals. The red and white robot, with crimson buffalo's horns, working on the toxic formula, along with his colleagues.

"R-107," The speaker from the wall, said. R-107 looked up and glared at the speaker, disliked and hated of what he's gonna listened to. "Make sure that the toxic chemical are in correct formula. Or you will face the trial."

"Yes sir..." He muttered softly, turning. R-107 groaned softly and angrily, "I hate this work..."

R-107 turned and worked on the toxic chemical formula, through the instructions of Quintessons. R-107 really hate working for the monsters like them. Quintessons were known to be ruthless, cruel, heartless and merciless Cybetronians, even though they were intelligent and cunning demons. But their system of ruling had proven to be the worst, since not every Cybertronian to be treated fairly and kindly.

**_CLANK!_**

R-107 turned and saw a robot, laid on the ground, while the boxes spilled out everywhere. He turned and looked at his leg, wounded and broken. He must have been in transferring formulas and weapons to departments from one to another.

R-107 headed straight to the robot. He squat down before his colleague. His right hand transformed into pyrostatic gun-like. He slowly sewed his colleague's wounds slowly and gently. For the moment, the robot's leg was healed. He looked up at R-107, showing his concern looks

"R-107," The colleague said, "Why? You know what happen next if you assist me."

R-107 huffed at the subject, "Bah! I wouldn't careless of it. But my main concern is to make sure that you are in good hands."

Hearing of what R-107 had said, his colleague smirked gently, to be glad to have a bot like him.

Before he could do anything, the colleague had his left shoulder blasted hard, pushing away from R-107. R-107 gasped in shock, before he groaned in anger. He turned, preparing to punch on the morons. Instead, he's been punched to left side to the ground hard. Sharkticons passed R-107, and headed straight to his colleague.

Sharkticons grabbed both hands of R-107's colleagues, taking him away from others.

R-107 groaned angrily, hating of what happen next. He knew this would happen again. If the robots proved to be useless, wounded or dead, they would be thrown off from their working place. The speaker spoke off again, making him groaned again.

"R-107. This is your last warning," The speaker said, "Don't help any bots of you will be on the trial..."

R-107 sighed in upset, knowing that the speaker was right. The Cybertronians will be thrown off if they had proven to be problem to the Quientesson. And if R-107 was suspected and found in helping them again, he will be thrown to the trial. Quientesson never cared of the lives of Cybertornians, but themselves.

R-107 really wish that things could have gone better than before.

**_'Quintessons proven to be... ill and selfish beings,'_** narrated Ratchet,**_ 'But thanks to Sentinel Prime and his Rebellion. We were restored to our home... Everything is ours now... Freedom is ours...'_**

Few years later, the blue armored Cybertronian Knight, Sentinel Zeta Prime, led his rebels known as Freedom Fighters or Autobots, in battling and chasing all of Quintessons' Guards and Sharkticons. Blasting their guns and swinging their swords and spears against them, in both fierce and determined. They all headed straight to the throne room, where the Quintessons lived and stayed inside of their palace.

They banged the door for several times, before it broke into pieces. The brave Autobots charged and chased all of five faced menaced and demonic creatures with their five tentacles, out of their palaces. On the rockets' platform of Cybertron, they and their Sharkticons headed straight to their space shutters, escaping the clutches and grasps of Autobots.

With the space shutters blasted off to the atmosphere of Cybertron, the Autobots cheered happily and wildly. They had won the battles. They defeated and chased their enemies off from their planet. Cybertron is theirs... Freedom is theirs... Freed from their enemies for good...

* * *

**_'I took a name, Ratchet,'_** Ratchet sighed before he narrated, **_'I can't say that everything had exactly gone peacefully and correctly. The Golden Age is upon us... As far as my concern, this is the worst. Sentinel Zeta Prime, our new Prime and Leader of the Autobots, had created the guild for all of Cybertronians, to have both equality and fair. Unfortunately... It wasn't...'_**

Thousand years later...

Low-Class Cybetronians were working on building, digging, sending and delivering the goods and supplies to the companies from factories, mines, farms and more of the place, while leaving to High-Class Cybertronians working on the library, business, management and more.

R-107 or known as Ratchet, calibrating, fixing and sewing the wounds and injures of Cybertronians, and even given them the medicines chemicals for couple of hours, and especially everyday. Some of them kept repeating the mistake, others ignored Ratchet's advice and effort of helping them, yet he couldn't careless since the end of 'Reign of the Quientessons'. Most of Cybertronians couldn't careless or even care about the problem.

An hour later, Ratchet was about to close down his clinic, after keeping stuffs and medication within the store.

**_KNOCK!_**

Ratchet turned and spotted a familiar crimson robot with navy head and two legs, holding a wounded dark greenish Cybertronian, heading straight to him.

"By Primus," said Ratchet, in shock, "Orion! You've done it again?!"

"Forgive me, Ratchet," said Orion, grunted for few times, holding Cybertronian on his right side, "But this bot needs help. He can't stay like this, not this kind of condition."

Ratchet slapped on his head, groaned, "Orion... You really had me worry for sometimes. So many High Class Cybertronians not taking my heed of medication and advice. What makes you think he will?"

"Please..."

Looking at Orion's concern eyes, making Ratchet groaning in irritation, "Fine... It will take some time."

Orion smiled gently, "Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed. Of all the things he had to do.

Couple of hours later, Ratchet had repaired the dark Cybertronian's wounds into healthy and normal state. On the outside of his clinic, Ratchet explained to him of how he handled his condition.

"Be sure that you don't overdo your medicine, or its effects wears off," Ratchet said.

"Yes sir. And thank you too," said Dark Green Cybertronian, bowing before him. He turned and headed off.

Orion smiled, "Thank you, again, old friend. No one can outmatch of your medical skills."

Ratchet sighed, "Please... Orion. I just do what I can for the patient. But I'm truly worry for your safety. You do realize that if you keep on helping the Low-Class Cybertronian. Sentinel Zeta Prime will throw you off to the dungeon."

"I rather helped them than letting them died. If this continues... We are no better than Quintessons," said Orion, "Ratchet, you once treated others with care and passion. Will you not repeated that again?"

Ratchet sighed, "I still do, Orion. I'd never stop of doing that since the Reign of Quientessons. But... It's hard in helping others when laws kept pushing us to our difficult spots."

"I do not think that the laws are keeping our Cybertronians both fair and equality, but making them more troubles yet dangerous. I fear that the war may soon begin..."

"I really wish that won't happen... Not after the Quintesson battles..."

* * *

**_'Orion was right,'_** narrated Ratchet, **_'Because of the laws Sentinel Zeta Prime had place, the war had begun. A war between Autobots and Decepticons. Among us. For me... I wasn't sure that I should involve on the war. But...'_**

The cities of Cybertron became in ruins and destroyed due to the war between Autobots and Decepticons. Ratchet's clinic remained standing, even though it was half-way in ruined. But it continued standing.

Within the building, Ratchet remained inside, hiding from the problem. He sighed in upset and angry, knowing that he blamed Sentinel Zeta Prime, letting his pride, getting in his way and refused to change the laws, causing the Cybertronian Great War between both Autobots and Decepticons.

"Ratchet!" The voice shouted. Ratchet looked up and saw Orion or known as Optimus, wore his hardened red armor and Autobot Symbol on both left and right shoulder plates, bringing two or three Autobot Soldiers inside of his clinic. He said, "Ratchet, these Autobots need your medication.

Ratchet remained silent, unsure of what he can do.

"Please, Ratchet," Optimus said, "There isn't much time. I need your medic expertise. Only you... You must help them."

After some thinking went into his head, Ratchet breathed in calm, looking firm and serious, "Bring them in, Optimus."

Optimus smiled, happy to see Ratchet was back in business and handling the medication.

* * *

Within the clinic, Ratchet led and guided some of Medic Autobots in helping the Autobot Soldiers from their wounds and injuries, repairing and fixing their damaged and broken legs, hand, heads, auditory sensors, visual sensors, chests and so on. Optimus brought another Autobot soldier, whose chest was leaking out of more liquid, to the clinic's hall. Ratchet turned and spotted him, knowing what it means.

Ratchet pointed to the emptied patient bed. Optimus brought the wounded Autobot to the bed. Ratchet and Optimus helped and put him onto the bed.

"Ratchet, how can I help," asked Optimus.

Ratchet checked on the Autobot Soldier's chest, leaking very much of Energon liquid, "He's leaking too much of Energon. We need to stabilize his power," He looked up, and saw the long cable from the ceiling. "Grab the cable."

Optimus turned to his back. He took the cable down, waiting for Ratchet's instruction.

Ratchet nodded his head, "Now, plug it to his power supply!"

Optimus pushed the cable down to the Autobot's chest hard.

**_POW!_**

Entire clinic went dark. Everyone cried in anger and mumbled as well.

Ratchet groaned, "Not again! The power went out again. We need it back!"

As if his wish had come true, the whole clinic went in light, as well as gaining more powers. Optimus continued pushing the cable on the Autobot Soldier's chest hard, giving a powerful shock and electrified energies surged through his body. He panted in tired and exhausted.

Ratchet sighed, "That was close..."

Optimus smiled, "Thank you, Ratchet, for everything."

Ratchet sighed, "I do what must be done, Optimus. In fact, medication is my specialty. But I'm the one, who must thank you, Optimus. You set me out from clinic in helping others. I'm thankful of that, old friend."

Optimus smiled at Ratchet, for being there for everyone.

_**BOOM!**_

Ratchet groaned angrily, turning to his back and saw his holographic computer screen went black as well as the keyboards. He turned to twin orange robot and green robot who shared silly and doofus looks, who shrugged at him.

"It's not my fault," Mudflap the orange robot shouted, pointing at his twin, "It was his!"

Skids gasped, "It's not!"

"Yip-yip-yip!" Ratchet shouted angrily, "Mudflaps, Skids, I needed that!"

Two Autobots quickly headed off before they could get slapped and punched, as Ratchet was approaching them at once. Optimus smiled.

**_'Well, I hate to say this... But...'_** narrated Ratchet, **_'It's good to be out of the clinic, in assisting and helping Autobots again. After all, Autobots need my specialty in medication. It will be pleasure to help out. After all, Autobots were meant to be out there for helping others. And trust me... I intended to do such a thing in my life. I am... the Autobot'_**

Main Cast:  
Jeffrey Combs: Ratchet  
Jason Mersdan: Cybertronian Slave  
Dee Bradley Baker: Quintesson, Injured Cybertronian Patient  
David Kyle: Orion Pax  
Peter Cullen: Optimus  
Reno Wilson: Mudflap  
Tom Kenny: Skids

Author's Notes:

That's how Ratchet's Origin Begins. Now for Starscream's Origin: Learn Starscream's boring job, and how Starscream got inspired in joining Megatron and his Decepticons.

Reference:

1) Optimus's helping and assisting Ratchet in powering the wounded Autobot Soldier was inspired by Transformers: Fall of Cybertron's Chapter 2.


End file.
